This invention generally relates to decorative covers, and, more particularly, to decorative plant covers used to cover flower pots containing floral groupings and/or mediums containing floral groupings, and methods of using same.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a version of the invention wherein the plant cover comprises a plurality of accordion-shaped expansion elements for enhancing the expansion of the base and the extension of the skirt, the plant cover being of unitary construction.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the plant cover of FIG. 1 but showing a differing angle of the skirt.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a plant cover similar to the plant cover of FIG. 1 except that the skirt is a square skirt.
FIG. 4 is a plan view of a cross section through the plant cover of FIG. 3, showing a bottom formed in the plant cover, the bottom being formed from a round sheet of material which at least partially follows the accordion-shaped contours of the plurality of expansion elements.
FIG. 5 is a plan view of a cross section through the plant cover of FIG. 3, but showing an alternative bottom formed in the plant cover, the bottom being formed from a square sheet of material which at least partially follows the accordion-shaped contours of the plurality of expansion elements.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a plant cover similar to the plant cover shown in FIG. 3, but having expansion element strips alternating with smooth strips in a vertical orientation which extends circumferentially about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 7 is a plan view of a cross section through the plant cover of FIG. 6 showing the expansion element strips alternating with the smooth strips about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a plant cover similar to the plant cover shown in FIG. 3, but having expansion element strips alternating with smooth strips in a horizontal orientation which extends circumferentially about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 9 is a plan view of a cross section through the plant cover of FIG. 8 showing the expansion element strips alternating with the smooth strips about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a plant cover similar to the plant cover shown in FIG. 3, but having expansion element strips alternating with smooth strips in a xe2x80x9cpatch workxe2x80x9d pattern which extends circumferentially about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 11 is a plan view of a cross section through the plant cover of FIG. 10 showing the expansion element strips alternating with the smooth strips about the base of the plant cover.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of the non-expanded base of the present invention, the base being shown as a separate component.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the base shown in FIG. 12, but showing the base in an extended configuration common when the base is disposed about a pot or container.
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of a flower pot cover, the flower pot cover being pre-formed.
FIG. 15 is a perspective view of another embodiment of the present invention, the base shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 disposed about the flower pot cover shown in FIG. 14.
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of a skirt formed as a separate element, the skirt having an aperture therein.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view of both the skirt and base as separate elements connected together, the skirt connecting to the inner peripheral surface of the base near the upper end of the base via tabs.
FIG. 18 is a transverse view of the plant cover of FIG. 17, showing the connection of the tabs of the skirt to the inner peripheral surface of the base via bonding material.
FIG. 19 is a perspective view of both the skirt and base as separate elements connected together, the skirt connecting to the outer peripheral surface of the base near the upper end of the base.
FIG. 20 is a transverse view of the plant cover of FIG. 19, showing the connection of the skirt to the outer peripheral surface of the base via bonding material.